For how many integer values of $n$ between 1 and 1000 inclusive does the decimal representation of $\frac{n}{1400}$ terminate?
Explanation: The decimal representation of a simplified fraction terminates if and only if the denominator is divisible by no primes other than 2 and 5. The prime factorization of $1400$ is $2^3 \cdot 5^2 \cdot 7$. For the fraction to simplify to having only the primes $2$ and $5$ in the denominator, there must be a factor of $7$ in the numerator. There are $\left\lfloor\frac{1000}{7}\right\rfloor=142$ multiples of $7$ between $1$ and $1000$, so there are $\boxed{142}$ integers values for $n$.